Times Begone
by Datenshi Marii
Summary: Kikyou Goes Bye Bye And Inuyasha Decides Wish ,Naraku Dead,A Full Shikon No Tama,RR PLEZ!If You Dont Again Screw A Monkey 2x
1. Default Chapter

"Kagome KAGOME!"Inuyasha Screamed as he awoke sweating. Again he had the dream. The dream of what would happen if he would revive kikyou.He looked around from the tree he was just sleeping in. They had just destroyed naraku and now almost have a full shikon no tama, except for three pieces, Kougas pieces.Inuyasha growled under his breath remembering that kagome was with kouga, trying to get the rest of the shards. Then he started thinking "Kagome or Kikyou.?"He didn't want kagome to die if he revives kikyou and kikyous already dead and kagome is the one who showed his love and happiness after been asleep for fifty years."Kikyou needs to go.she is already dead and how am I to love a dead corpes?"Said inuyasha.Inuyasha slowly got up as he smelt kikyou near by. Then jump down from the tree and followed kikyous sense. He came upon kikyou sitting in a tree."Kikyou."he whispered as he came out of the shadows." Hello Inuyasha"Kikyou said as she jumped down from the tree she was in.Inuyasha looked at kikyou.Kikyou smiled her dead smile as she waked up to inuyasha "Have you decided to come to hell with me?" asked kikyou as she hugged him and the ground began to shake. "No..NO!"Inuyasha whispered then screamed as he drew the testugia and slashed kikyou in half." NO!" Screamed kikyou as she glowed first releasing the captured spirits then her soul zoomed pasted inuyashas head towards to kagome, then kikyous body turned to ash."Kikyou."inuyasha whispered sadly as he walked away.  
  
*Kougas Cave*  
  
"Kougas I need those shards" said kagome pulling away from kougas hug.Kouga looked at kagome "I need them to protect my pack." Kagome sighs as she got up, then suddenly the shikon no tama glowed brite like the shards on kougas knees and arm.Kougas shards pulled out of kouga like some one was pulling his hair and kouga yelped in pain and the shards floated to kagome and as soon as the shards connect to the shikon no tama, kagomes eyes became blank with no emotions.Kouga looked at kagome when kikyous soul enter kagomes body "Kagome?." When kouga said her name, kagome fell to the floor as also when inuyasha entered the cave."Kagome!" yelled inuyasha as he ran to her.Inuyasha picked up kagomes sleeping body into his arms and then looked what was in her hands, a full shikon no tama.Kagome snuggled up to inuyasha chest making him blush.Inuyasha glared at kouga before running off the keades hut. They Pasted by forests and a beautiful lake and mountains before they reached keades Hut.Inuyasha went inside and laid kagome down on the bed.Shippou and the others walked over to the sleeping kagome."Is she ok?" asked shippou as she snuggled up the kagome."Yes" snorted inyasha as he kicked shippou, making shippow fly across the room into a wall.Keade entered the room and as once enter the room she backed up. 


	2. The Decision To Make

Chap 2!!! IT Short!:( Sorry I'll try to make the 3rd Chap abit longer! Too make it easier I'm writing a typing this every time I get with school and everything!..Discalmer:Don't Own Any Inuyasha Charries!:(  
  
Keade stared at kagome and the shikon no tama."It's... all together.."Said Keade walking towards kagomes sleeping body." Yes.I guess" Said miroku again groping sango butt and out of no where miroku went flying threw the wall to the outside by Sango's boomerang.Shippou got up snickering at poor aching miroku. Inuyasha Just Stared At Kagome Sleeping body from a corner as Keade tend to kagome small wounds. Going threw keade head was question of the shikon no tama.She Wonder What would now happen the most.Inuyasha in the corner was thinking of his wish, would he become a full youkai and might destroy his new friend or become a full human and live with kagome forever."..Kagome."He whispered and suddenly kagome sat up straight. She yawns as keade walked away. Then she looked at inuyasha and smiled.Inuyasha just quickly smiled back as he went back to thinking.Keade walk over to miroku and tended to his head bump and busied spots.Shippou Run to kagome and jump up into kagome arm yelling "KAGOME!".Kagome hug shippou and smiled at the little kitsune "Hello to you too!". Out of a low growl came from inuyasha as he past them to go outside to sit in a tree.Kagome giggled and shippou looked confused. Then shippou looked at kagome "Are You Ok Now?"." Yes I'm Ok" She smiled and put the little kitsune down and walked outside. She Smiled at everyone she past before she got up to inuyasha,the shikon no tama in her hand. She Slowly walked up to the tree inuyasha was sitting to think in."Inuyasha.It Time.." She Looked Up at him. He Looked down worriedly like some bad was going to happen. 


End file.
